Hidden Light Part 3
by angelofdeath67
Summary: Part three of the Hidden Light adventures follows Mary Uchiha and her struggle through the ninja world. The later parts feature some of the Naruto people we know and love.*Discaimer: I only own certain characters and have created certain content, everyth
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto or any of the affilate terms, only the main characters are mine.**_

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Today was graduation day at the ninja academy. The children go in groups of three for the test. **__**The first group was Kathrine and Nicholas Hyuga as well as a boy named **_

_**William. Kathrine and Will were about twelve and looked a little alike. Kathrine with her short, blond hair and carefree smile. Will was stocky with brown hair. Nicholas was just **_

_**turning six and had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The test was on genjutsu. Each student performed a genjutsu on a dummy. Kathrine was the first to go. "Mind **_

_**Paralysis Jutsu," she said after clamping her hands together. The dummy lit up confirming the genjutsu had been successful. The proctor called Will next who failed his test. **_

_**Nicholas was last who chose to perform the single most powerful genjutsu in the Village Hidden in the Light. Even the fourth Shikage had trouble mastering this jutsu. **_

_**Nicholas executed a few quick handsigns and said,"Ninja Art: Dance of Petals." Pink petals swiftly engulfed the dummy. The dummy lit up like the fourth of July. Nicholas was **_

_**assigned to squad nine with a jonin as their instructor. "Welcome, I am Amy Harino," the instructor stated coldly. The instructor had long brown hair and green eyes. "What **_

_**are your names," she asked the three person squad. "I'm Kasey Hatake and I'm six years old," she said through her buck teeth. "I like eating and sleeping and puppies are **_

_**adorable," she shouted. She was about Nicholas's height with short brown hair and brownish green eyes. "I'm Emilie Uchiha and I am also six," the third member of the **_

_**group said. She had long black hair and auburn brown eyes. She wore a shirt and a skirt both with the Uchiha Clan symbols on them. "I'm Nicholas Hyuga and I'm also six," **_

_**he said. His sandy brown hair and cloudy blue eyes seemed to mesmerize people. He wore jeans and a shirt with the symbols of yin and yang on the back. This was the **_

_**symbol of the Hyuga Clan's main branch. He just smiled at Emilie and stared, just a blank look on his face. First there was a test to pass for the young squad. "Are you ready **_

_**to fight me," the sensei said.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the characters themselves as well as some of the jutsu.

They began very swiftly and surrounded her. Emilie threw some kunai at Amy. She dodged them with ease. Next Kasey started to strike at her with fists of fury. A swift kick to the gut knocked Amy into a tree. Nick then came in and started to strike at her arms and legs. She could no longer stand. Amy began to heal herself with a palm healing jutsu. She was a medical ninja from the village. "Try this Fire Style: Dragon Fire Bombs," Emilie said. Small bombs of fire shot out of her mouth destroying much of the terrain. She waited for the smoke to clear to make sure she had gotten the sensei. A kunai grazed the side of Emilie's cheek. The sensei had dodged the attack by jumping into the small lake. The students seemed to calm down, Amy thought to herself. "Are you ready to lose," Emilie said. They positioned themselves into three spots resembling a triangle. "Ninja Art: Crystal Prison," they said as three crystals created an energy prison around her. Amy used a fire style jutsu to try and break the barrier. The strength of the prison was immense enough to shake of the jutsu like it was nothing. "Lets go," Kasey said as they released the prison. Kasey ran towards Amy and punched the ground, creating what looked like an impact crater. Amy never noticed Emilie abover her when she was struck. When she got up Nick attacked the chakra points in her legs to immobilize her. Kasey then kicked Amy into the air. Emilie followed up with the Uchiha secret technique, the Lions Barrage. Amy attempted to us the healing jutsu. "Not so fast," Nick said,"Ninja Art: Dance of Petals." The same petals from before engulfed Amy. She was unable to move, therefore ending the days training. She took two days to recover. They could only imagine what those six year olds could do in many years. Next week was going to be the first mission for squad nine. They were asked to protect the Shirine Shrine. Who is after the shrine is a mystery. All they know is that someone wants the shrines sacred treasure, the Fuyoheki. The jewel of invisibility can erase the sent of a persons aura. The jewel has a brother know as the Fuyaiki that hides the heart of our world. If they want the Fuyoheki, then maybe they are trying to find its brother. The two jewels are linked and can locate one another.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters themselves and some of the objects/jutsu.

They left the village after further training in their special field. The balance of mental and physical power were almost perfectly kept. They walked about three miles to the foot of the White Mountain. The air was clean the water pure. The walk up the mountain was quiet. A holy aura filled the air and demons from above disintegrated as they touched the barrier. They tried to walk through the barrier. The power of the shield pushed them back. "All together," the teacher said. The shield opened to them, but only a small hole. "You three go on, I'll go get help from the village," Amy said as she swiftly ran towards home. The three walked in and the barrier closed behind them. They walked into the cave as three lights shown. After a while the cave split into three parts. One had a bird carved above it, another a wolf, and the last a dragon. "We should split up," Emilie said. They each went down their own path. Emilie went down the path of the dragon, the guardian of the sun. Kasey walked the path of the wolf, the being of the lonely moon. Nicholas walked the path of the phoenix the being of life. Emilie walked into the dark room. A scroll was on a stone pedestal, tied with a silk ribbon. She opened the scroll and saw two ninjutsu written on it. There was also a place to sign your name in blood. She bit her thumb and signed her name. The scroll told her to do some handsigns and press her open-palm on the ground. She shouted the name of the ninjutsu when she did. "Ninja Art Summoning: Yang Dragon," she shouted. The dragon was long and white, pure as newly fallen snow. Only its eyes were black. It began to talk to her using telepathy. I am the guardian of the sun and the protector of the power of projection. You have summoned me and now I give you my gifts. Your friends have met the others and have been given their gifts. She gave her the gift of projection(the ability to 'project' your will onto other living creatures), the ability to teleport herself and other objects, and the power to bend stone. "Rock," she commanded with her hands outstretched. The rock vanished in a swirl of white lights and reappeared in her hands. In three days, Mount Hakurai (mount hakooray) will be attacked by the one who desires the Fuyoheki, it thought, if you cannot defeat them use this jutsu as a last resort. She ran to meet her friends. Kasey had gained the power to levitate herself and the power of premonition(the ability to see through time), and the power to bend lightning. Nicholas could stop time, bend air, and the power to 'explode' objects with a flick of his fingers.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters and a few of the other things.

An army of ninja gathered around the White Mountain. They laughed at their opposition, three six year old genin. They chucked kunai at the young shinobi. Nicholas jumped in the way. "8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!" he shouted while spinning in a circle. The swirling winds of chakra deflected the kunai before they hit the three. "Now!" he shouted and they all started attacking. Kasey used lighting to sweep through the mass, killing most of the opposition. Nicholas bended blades of wind that killed many ninja. Emilie struck them with pillars of rock and crushed them. The army still advanced, they decided to use their gifts. Emilie teleported some into the lake, Kasey levitated and threw a whirlwind of weapons at them. Nicholas blew them up with a flick of his hands by speeding up their molecules. Only a few remained, left alone. The general was a great shinobi in the Anbu Black Ops of the Hidden Cloud Village. The children were tired and nearly out of strength. "Last Resort: Summoning Jutsu," they all said. A golden phoenix flew with its long, golden tail flowing in the air. A wolf covered in an earthy armor rose from the mountain and the same dragon from before flew alongside the phoenix. They had to try a combination attack. Kasey and the wolf had the first attack. "Manbeast Ultimate Technique: Meteor Storm," she shouted. Meteors of flaming crystal smashed into the enemy, killing most of the remaining shinobi. Nick and the phoenix decided to finish the army off. "Ninja Art Combination: Time Prison," he said. The rest of the army was trapped in a shield, frozen in time. "Ninja Art Combination: "Winds of Death," he said. A cold wind blew across the prison. When the shield lifted all but the general fell to the ground, dead. The general looked at us with her cold, blue eyes hidden behind her glasses. Her brown hair was matted with twigs and other such things. Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding on her left side. She breathed heavily as did the children. She used the earth style jutsu terra wave to attack. "Ninja Art Combination: Earth Wave Destruction," Emilie yelled. A large mass of land was kicked up and swallowed the general. The children stayed on Mt. Hakurai for six years before returning to the village. They annihilated waves of ninja. They hid the Fuyoheki somewhere no person would ever find it.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
